Pokemon: Masked Wasteland
by Winter Hawk95
Summary: Welcome to the town of Burn. This place is the new home of Forrest Giovanni, an individual who bears much mystery about himself. He does not even show his face often to those around him. Forrest Giovanni is foreign to everyone. There is only true fact about this individual. Forrest is not any of the hundreds and hundreds of official pokemon we know of today. (Pokemon Anthro)
1. Chapter 1

_**Masked Wasteland**_

Ch 1. Forrest Giovanni

Date: January 19th

Time: 11:31 PM

Location: Meteorite Express train station

Silence was in the air of a cold, dark, and foggy night. The fog was so thick that driving in it would prove difficult. And it just so happens that a single Honda Pilot was driving through the parking lot of the Meteorite Express. The car was driving by slowly trying to be careful in the thick fog. He eventually found a good parking space and settled right then and there. When the driver shut the car down, he got out and revealed himself to the world that he was a male ursaring in his late thirties. He stood at a good tall height of 6'3 with a well built body. You could tell this ursaring was a bit muscular even with all the thick warm clothing on. His black eyes stared at the building of the station after getting out.

"Whew, we made good timing." The ursaring said quietly with a sigh of relief. His own breath was visible in the cold winter night. He took out a duffel bag and hung the strap around his torso and closed the door behind him. He then walked to the other side of the car and opened the passenger side door.

"Hey, we are here. You ready to go?"

An individual stepped out of the car with a backpack on. This individual had his whole body covered from head to toe in his clothes. He had a denim and fleece jacket on with the hood up to prevent anyone from seeing his face. He also wore black gloves that covered his hands. His jeans covered his legs completely along with the white and black tennis shoes. A red scarf was wrapped around his neck and covering the bottom half of his face. You could see this individual's covered chin even with the hood on. You could not tell what this individual looked like with all of his layers on.

You could tell this person had a lean built to his body. He also stood at a fairly good height of 5'11. You just couldn't tell what he looks like.

"Alright then," the ursaring said a little nervously. "Shall we be off?"

The hooded figure responded by slowly walking toward the train station. The ursaring made his way toward the train station as well. He was just a few feet ahead of the hooded figure. Ursaring checked over his shoulder every few minutes to check on the hooded figure. They kept on walking until they made their way to the ticket booth. At the booth, a middle aged rundown greeted them in a tired voice.

"How's it going?" The rhydon asked.

"Everything's fine." The ursaring said. "I need two tickets for a one way."

"No problem. May I get your guy's names?"

"I'm Brian Woods. And this is Forrest Giovanni"

The rhydon did a few preparations and printed out two tickets to give to the ursaring named Brian and the hooded figure named Forrest. The rhydon gave Brian the first ticket.

"Thank you." Said Brian after getting his ticket. The rhydon gave Forrest the second ticket.

"…"

Forrest did not say a word as he took his own ticket and walked away to the train. The rhydon had a look of disgust at Forrest's rudeness. Brian sighed in sadness as Forrest walked away. He then walked toward Forrest and quickly caught up to him. The duo slowly walked together in silence towards their train.

"Hey,… you doing okay Forrest?" Brian asked.

"…"

Forrest remained silent.

"Don't worry. We are almost there." Brian gave Forrest a comforting pat on the shoulder and grin.

The two then arrived at the train they were supposed to go one. They gave their tickets to another rhydon who looked younger and boarded the train. The inside of the train had very little passengers inside. There were dozens of seats empty which made it easy to find a seat to sit in. They miraculously got an entire passenger car to themselves. Brian and Forrest both sat down together in the passenger car. As soon as they sat down, a voice through the intercom was heard saying the train is now leaving. Brian looked at his watch which said 12:00 AM.

"Here we go." Brian said nervously. He then felt the train start moving signifying its leave from the station towards its next destination. Brian saw Forrest looking out the window watching the world outside him pass by him faster and faster as the train sped up.

"If I remember correctly, we should arrive at our destination by 6:00 AM. So we have time to get some sleep before we arrive." Said Brian trying to break the silence between him and Forrest.

"…" Forrest remained silent.

"… Forrest," Brian began. He was having trouble finding the right words to say to the one next to him. He had a slight look of sadness on his face. A lump in this throat was almost preventing him from speaking. "… Thing will get better for you. I promise."

Brian did not get a response from the hooded Forrest next to him. He then gave out a quiet sigh and adjusted himself a bit in his seat to get in a comfortable position so he could sleep. He gave one last glance at Forrest looking about the window before slowly closing his eyes and falling asleep.

**The next morning: January 20****th**

**Time: 5:50 AM **

"Hey, Forrest, wake up."

Brian gently shook Forrest's shoulder trying to wake up the sleeping individual right next to him. Brian could tell Forrest was waking up because Forrest's limp body was slowly becoming animated. Brian did not have to look into his eyes to see he's awake. Forrest slowly stood up to see out the window that dawn was getting close to arriving.

"The intercom woke me up saying we are almost to our destination. You ready?"

"…"

Forrest was still silent to Brian's questions. Brian could not tell what Forrest was thinking. Brian on the other hand was feeling a little nervous. He didn't show it, but he was having an uneasy feeling in his stomach. It was not easy for Brian to ignore his uneasiness even though it was small. He was so focused on it that he almost didn't feel the train come to a complete stop.

"Well,… here we are. You ready to go?"

Forrest responded by getting up from his seat before Brian. Brian got up from his own seat and picked up the duffel bag he was carrying last night. He and Forrest made their way out of the train and exited the train station to be greeted by a town that is foreign to them.

"Welcome to the town of Burn. This is place is nice just like people say it is. I bet it's even better when the sun rises." Brian said to Forrest. Brian then took out a folded piece of paper from his pocket and unfolded it. The paper had written directions to a specific location in the town they are in.

"Let's go."

Brian and Forrest began their journey to their destination by walking on foot through the town. Along the way, they got to see many shops, buildings, landmarks, and parks of Eiyu town. Brian had to ask for help from town residents a couple times to get proper directions. This was the first time he's been in the town of Burn. He didn't see many taxis in the streets so he couldn't call for a ride. Forrest stayed silent the whole time and stared blankly into space whenever Brian asked for directions from others. Forrest did not really pay attention to his surroundings while he was walking either. He just followed Brian to where they had to go.

Finally after walking for an hour and a half, Brian and Forrest found their destination. They arrived at a large three story house with a nice front yard that had a plum tree. They arrived at the house at 7:34 AM.

"They are all most likely still sleeping." Brian said to Forrest. Despite saying that, Brian went up to the front door anyway. Forrest closely followed Brian. When Brian got to the front door, he knocked on it a few times instead of ringing the doorbell. The two the waited for a response.

"You still feeling Okay?" Brian asked Forrest

"…"

Forrest remained silent still. Brian gave out a quiet sigh and knocked on the door once again. This time, Brian heard light footsteps coming towards the front door. The door was then opened revealing a tired Mightyena. This Mightyena looked fairly young. He looked around the ages 18 and 19. The Mightyena looked at the duo with sleepy ruby colored eyes as he adjusted his shoulder length black hair. His height was 5'11 the same as Forrest.

"May I help you two?" The Mightyena asked in a tired voice.

"My apologies for coming so early in the morning, but by any chance does a man named Patrick North live here?" Brian asked.

"… Yes, he does live here. He's my father." Brian could tell the Mightyena was a little hesitant in answering the question honestly. But he was at least relieved he found the right house.

"Could you please bring Patrick down here. If he's asleep, wake him up right away. Tell him I need to ask him something important."

"… Wait here."

The Mightyena closed the door and left Brian and Forrest outside. The two didn't have to wait too long because Brian already heard a pair of foot steps come to the front door. This time, an Absol in his early forties opened the door. He stood tall at 6'1, was slim, had short white hair, dark brown eyes, and a single black horn on the side of his head. But that was normal for an Absol.

"What can I do for you two sirs? A bit early to be knocking on strangers doors don't you think?" The Absol said to Brian and Forrest in a low voice. Brian gave out a light chuckle and grin as a response to the Absol.

"Am I really that unrecognizable after all these years Patrick?" Brian said with a chuckle. Patrick had a confused look on his face. "Time really does fly Pat. It's been two decades. I can't blame you for not recognizing me."

Patrick's eyes went wide when his mind put two and two together.

"Brian Woods?" Patrick muttered in question.

"The one and only." Brian said with a smile.

**Inside The House **

"Last time I saw you I was graduating from University." Patrick said to Brian. The two were together in the kitchen with Patrick making coffee for them. Forrest was currently not with them. He was in the living room sitting on the couch by himself.

"You left for basic training for the military the next morning after my graduation at university. You were a fresh graduate from high school ready to take on the world. You joined the marines if I'm correct."

"Yep." Brian said proudly. "Been a part of the marines for twenty years now."

"How old are you Brian?" Patrick asked. He gave Brian his coffee after he asked that question.

"I'm 38 right now. I'll be 39 this May. What about you Pat?"

"I'm 42 years of age." Patrick then gave out a quiet laugh. "It's weird, 20 years have gone by since I last saw you. Our only means of communication were through letters. It's hard to believe, but here you are in my kitchen having coffee with me."

"It's good to see you to Pat. It really has been too long. I see you have a son. He looks like a good kid."

"His name is Nikki. He's a senior in high school right now. I actually have 5 kids. Three sons and two daughters." Brian was amazed to learn that Patrick has 5 kids. "Who's the hooded one who accompanied you here? Is he your kid?"

Brian's smile quickly faded when Forrest was brought into the conversation. He got a little nervous while he spoke.

"He's… he's the reason why I'm here." Patrick quickly took notice of Brian's change in tone.

"What do you mean Brian?"

**Meanwhile with Forrest**

Forrest was sitting along on a leather couch in the living room by the front door. He was told by Brian to sit there until he received further instructions. Forrest just sat in silence the whole time he entered the house. He gazed outside the window watching the outside world in front of him.

"Hello, who are you?"

Forrest adjusted his head to his right to see a female Zangoose who looked very young. She looked no older than around 13 years of age. She had cinnamon brown eyes staring at Forrest's hooded figure. Her long white hair trailed down to her shoulder blades and was fairly thick. She stood at a height of 5'3

"…" Forrest stayed quiet to the young Zangoose' question.

"We're you the one who came inside?"

The little Zangoose walked closer to Forrest with a look of curiosity in her eyes.

"My name is Kili. What's yours?"

"…"

The little Zangoose named Kili walked up to right in front of Forrest and sat down right next to him.

"I've never seen you before. Are you new here?"

"…"

"If you are new here, then you'll have lots of fun. There is so much to do in so little time. Even someone as young as me has a bucket list."

"…"

"Can you see well from under that hood? It seems like it would be dark wherever you go. Why do you have a hood up when it's sunny outside?"

Kili then got on her knees while still on the couch and put her hands on Forrest's hood and removed it to get a good look at Forrest's face.

**Brian and Patrick **

"Do you remember back when I was back in high school, two Arcanine's we hung out with named River Giovanni and Amy Rodgers?" Brian asked.

"… Yeah, I remember them. River had an amazing gift to play music. He could play guitar, drums, piano, anything that was given to him. He had a smile that could brighten up the room no matter where he went. Amy was a science whiz who wanted to become a doctor and help those around her. Unlike usual Arcanine, she had blue fur and Ice powers. Be she had one of the warmest hearts anyone could possibly have." Patrick said with a chuckle. "I haven't see those two since my graduation as well. But it's strange, they disappeared like a puff of smoke the next morning. They just… vanished without warning."

"…" Brian gave out a sad and quiet sigh before he spoke. "Well there's something you should know about them. This may surprise you. It came to a shock for me."

Patrick was intrigued to learn what's up with some old friends of his.

"What would you say if I told you River and Amy got married right after high school graduation?"

Patrick was amazed about what he just heard. This was something he did not see coming.

"You must be joking." Patrick said in disbelief. "We have known those two for years. Not once did they even attempt to make a move on each other. They even said to us they do not wish to date. Are you sure this is true?"

As soon as Patrick finished his sentence, Brian reached into his large coat pocket and pulled out a photo. Patrick looked at the photo, and his mouth slightly opened in shock. The photo was his and Brian's closest friends River and Amy together on their wedding day at age 18. Patrick saw a date on the back of the photo and sure enough just like Brian said,

"This was taken 20 years ago. This was taken right after your guy's high school graduation and right before my university graduation. I can't believe it. The proof is in my hand, yet I can't believe it." Patrick said in shock. "Were they dating and kept it secret from us?"

"Yes…" Brian muttered softly. "I had no knowledge of their marriage until recently."

"I see the picture, yet I have troubles believing it." Patrick said in surprised tone. But his look of surprise quickly turned into one of confusion."I don't get it, what does their marriage have to do with the stranger who came with you?"

"… His name Forrest Giovanni. He's River and Amy's son." Brian said to Patrick.

Patrick was once again surprised. Patrick never knew an ounce of information about his close friends after their disappearance. He was amazed. Sudden realization hit him after his surprised reaction.

"Where's River and Amy? I would love to see them again." Patrick said with excitement.

"… River and Amy passed away nearly two weeks ago." Brian said with sad look. Patrick was hit with that info like a ton of bricks. It was something he was not expecting to hear.

"Wow,… I don't know what to say."

"I was lost for words as well." Brian said with a sad sigh. "Not a day went by where I did not miss my closest friends. When I learned of their deaths, I became speechless with shock. It's a bit ironic. The first thing we learn about our friends in nearly 20 years are their deaths."

"… Does Forrest look like them?" Patrick asked with curiosity.

"He's got River's eyes and smile." Brian said with a grin. "He also has Amy's ice abilities along with River's fire."

"He must be a powerful Arcanine." Patrick said with amazement. "Fire and ice are a rare combination."

"... He's not an Arcanine Patrick." Brian said quickly.

"He isn't? What is he then?"

"He's… different." Brian was having trouble trying to find the right words to use. This just confused Patrick.

"Brian, there are over 600 different types of Pokemon species out there in the world. None of my kids are absols like me. Hell, not all of my kids are dark type. So they are all very different from me. Not even my own parents are absols and you know this. So I'm pretty sure that there's nothing wrong with the Pokemon he was born as. We are all different Pokemon."

"Well that's the thing… he is not any of the 600 something Pokemon we know of today." Brian became nervous of the future outcome.

"What are you talking about?" Patrick said intrigued. He was wanting to know what exactly is going on. Brian took a deep breath before he continued.

"Forrest is-"

"Daddy?"

Patrick nearly jumped because he was listening so intently to Brian. He looked behind him to see his daughter Kili the Zangoose in front the entrance to the kitchen.

"Kili, what are you doing up so early? It's not even 8:00 yet." Patrick said in surprise. He then quickly noticed someone standing right next to Kili. Patrick was surprised to see that this was not a Pokemon he saw.

"Forrest?" Brian called out to the individual next to Kili. "Are you doing alright?"

"…"

Forrest was silent.

Forrest finally had his hood off and his true face was revealed to the world. Brian was right about Forrest not being a Pokemon. Forrest was a human. He had thick long brown hair almost down to his shoulders, brown eyes with a green tint to them, pale skin, and a thin face to match his thin body. Patrick was amazed with what he saw.

"Kili right?" Brian said with a gentle smile. "Will do me a favor and show my friend Forrest here a little tour of the house? This is his first time around here."

"Of course." Kili said with a smile right back. "This way Forrest. You'll love the inside of here."

When Forrest and Kili left the kitchen, Patrick was having trouble with speaking. He was amazed of Forrest's looks.

"He's… Human." Patrick finally managed to mutter. "I did not think it was possible."

"It's possible." Brian said with a chuckle. His worried feeling was quickly wiped away when he saw Forrest and Kili together. "It's a one and a trillion chance, but it's possible for two Pokemon to give birth to a human."

"This is fascinating." Patrick was lightly laughing to himself as he scratched his stubble chin from not shaving yet. "I did not think I would get to see a human with my own peepers."

Brian felt a certain joy wash over him. Almost all of his pervious worries were gone.

"How old is Forrest?"

"He's 15. He had a birthday last August 24th."

"Wow, River and Amy did a fine job of raising him. He looks well."

"Patrick, I think I should finally come to the point of my visit." Brian said seriously. Patrick brought his full attention to Brian.

"I need you to be Forrest's legal guardian and let him live under your roof with you and your kids."

Patrick's mouth slightly dropped with shock.

"I know this is sudden. You were the only person I could turn to in this crisis. The death of River and Amy left Forrest with an emotional scar. He has not said a single word to me the whole time I have been with him. Forrest has had a rough life from the time he was born. His status as a human has made him have a low self-esteem of himself. He has obtained unwanted attention his whole life. It left a negative impact in his life. He deserves a home with those who can care for him. I cannot give him that luxury. My military schedule is too tight. I cannot give him the love and support River and Amy gave to Forrest. I highly doubt there are many foster parents who will want to take Forrest under their wing. I was so afraid of letting Forrest be cared by those who reject him. You are the only one I can turn to. I believed you are the only one I could turn to and possibly accept Forrest."

Patrick could see in Brian's eyes were tears threatening to be released.

"So Patrick, I'm asking for a favor that would mean the world to me. Please care for Forrest and give him the love and support he deserves. Help him grow into a fine and responsible young man."

"Brian…" Patrick began seriously. Brian got worried of the outcome.

"… You would have to be stupid to even think I will say no to favor like that." Patrick finished with a grin. Brian's eyes widened.

"Say what?" Brian said in shock.

"Of course I'll let him live here." Patrick said with calm and warm smile. "Forrest is always welcome into my home."

"…" Brian could not figure out what to say. He acknowledged Patrick by giving out a relieved smile.

"… I owe you one Pat. I truly owe you big time."

* * *

_**So how do you people think I did? I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. This whole series will be a complete drama series. I really do plan on doing my absolute best with creating this awesome series. I hope you people think I did a really good job writing and storytelling. **_

_**Please fav and review this story. **_

_**This is the Winter Hawk saying thanks a bunch for reading and the support is greatly appreciated. **_


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2 North Household

"Well, this is the last of Forrest's luggage." Brian said to Patrick. The two were bringing in Forrest's possessions into Forrest's new room. After Brian asked Patrick to take Forrest under his wing, Brian went back to his own home and retrieved the little bit of luggage Forrest had remaining. It was the end of the same day when Forrest first arrived by the time Brian came back. The time right now is 9:14 PM. The two old friends were currently in Forrest's soon to be room.

"Is this really it?" Patrick asked out of curiosity.

"Yep, this is it Pat." Brian said as he set down the last duffle bag. There were a total of 5 duffle bags in the room. "Everything is here."

"… Forrest will have a good time here Brian. I promise to take good care of him." Patrick said with a grin.

"..." Brian looked outside the bedroom window to his right to see Forrest alone in in the backyard on the porch. There was a porch light on since it was dark out on so Forrest could see himself. He could not see see far though.

"He's in good hands Brian." Patrick said as he placed a hand on the shoulder of his slightly taller friend to comfort him.

"..." Brian did not say anything. He instead gave his good friend a hug. Patrick quickly returned that hug and gave Brian a couple pats on the back.

"Should I call Forrest inside so you can say goodbye to him?" Patrick asked as the two ended the hug.

"… Yeah. I would like that." Brian was the first to leave Forrest's room slowly. Patrick followed Brian. But before he left the room, he took another good look at Forrest's room in front of him.

"River, Amy, why did you leave? What happened?" Patrick whispered softly. He left the room when those few soft words were said.

When Patrick arrived towards the front door, he saw Brian already at the front door ready to leave the house. Patrick went to the backyard and called out for Forrest.

"Hey, Forrest, Brian is leaving for a while. You wanna say your farewells to him?"

"…"

Forrest did not say a single word. He did fortunately stand up from where he was sitting and walked towards the house. Patrick followed Forrest into the house and to the front door. At the front door, Brian was waiting for Forrest. Patrick could tell that Brian was trying to hide a nervous feeling.

"Well… I'm heading out." Brian said as he put his hands on Forrest's shoulders. "Forrest, you will be staying here with Patrick and his family. You are to follow his rules while you stay here. Anything that Patrick says goes."

"…" Forrest just stared at Brian. Brian was easily able to deduce that Forrest was not looking directly into his eyes. This just increased Brian's uneasiness. He tried to hide his uneasiness by masking it with a grin.

"You are gonna have a great time here. Patrick is a very close friend to myself, and your parents. He is currently the only man I trust with my life. I promise you good ole Pat here will be there for you when you need it most."

"I'm not alone." Patrick said with his own comforting grin. "My kids are also going to be there to help you. I personally guarantee my kids will love your company."

Brian's nervous pit in his stomach shrunk when Patrick said those comforting words.

"… Well, I guess it's time for myself to leave." Brian said sadly.

Patrick's mouth slightly opened in surprise when he saw that Brian attempted to hug Forrest but stopped himself by adjusting his coat. He watched his old friend slowly open the door and give one last wave to Forrest before walking out.

"Don't you want a ride to the train station?" Patrick said before Brian left completely.

"…" This time Brian didn't say a word.

"I just thought I offer the ride since it's dark out. It takes a bit to walk to the station on foot from here."

"… Thank you for the offer Pat." Brian smiled slightly even with his back facing his close friend. "I feel like walking though. I can take care of myself. I appreciate the thought. I really do."

"… Have a safe trip home Brian. We will keep in touch. Always." Patrick said reassuring.

A lone tear dripped down Brian's cheek as he heard those last words. He didn't dare turn around to show his true emotions. He knew it would make it harder than it already is to leave.

"Goodbye." Brian said softly just before taking his first step outside into the night.

Patrick watched one of his closest friends slowly walk into the cold winter night all alone. He wanted to give Brian a ride, but he knew he had to hold back his personal emotions and let Brian have his space. He had to remind himself that even marine soldiers are not made of stone. He watched Brian walk farther and farther away from his house from the entrance of the house. He did not move even an inch from his spot. He just took his time and watched Brian walk away. Patrick had to wait for what seemed like hours to his eyes before Brian completely disappeared from sight.

"Seeya later Brian." Patrick said softly in sadness. He closed the front door and locked it from the inside. He then looked at Forrest who was still staring at the front door of the house.

"How are you feeling Forrest?" Patrick said to his newest member of his home.

"…" Forrest once again said nothing.

Patrick took a couple steps closer to Forrest and took a good look at his thin face. Patrick raised a hand to slightly move Forrest's thick shaggy hair to get a better look at his face. Patrick was fascinated with Forrest's unique eye color of brown with a green tint. He smiled warmly when he saw those eyes.

"Brian was right. You look almost exactly like your father with those eyes."

"…"

"Your parents were good pokemon Forrest. Those two were my best friends including Brian. All four of us have known each other since we were in our elementary school years. I was the oldest by four years so it was difficult at times to be together. A miracle kept us all together all those years. A miracle that allowed three 1st graders and one 5th grader to become family. I consider Brian and your father my brothers, and your mother my sister."

"..." Forrest remained silent at Patrick's comforting words.

"Tell you what," Patrick began. "I'm gonna get Nikki and Kili and bring them into the living room. I bet they are in the kitchen right now. My other three kids are doing stuff tonight and they won't be back until tomorrow which will be Sunday morning. So I am gonna bring my other two kids and we are all going to watch a movie in there tonight. You wait in the living room while I go get them."

Patrick finished his sentence with a comforting smile and walked his way towards the kitchen. When he opened the door leading to the kitchen, he found Nikki the Mightyena and Kili the Zangoose sitting at the counter both having a soft drink and having a nice quiet chat together. They stopped talking when their father came through the door.

"Where's Forrest?" Nikki asked.

"He's in the living room right now. I decided tonight we are all going to watch a movie together to help settle down the tension in the house." Patrick responded

"Are we going right now?" Kili asked.

"Yes." Patrick said with a smile. "The sooner the better. Forrest deserves a relaxing night here to help be more comfortable in our home."

"Why is he staying here?" Nikki asked a bit irritated. "He's been rather rude to us the whole time he's been in our house. This isn't like you to just randomly accept that Ursaring's offer of letting him live with us. It seems to me that freak show over there is nothing but a brat who gets special treatment just because he's goddamn human who doesn't know shit."

Kili flinched at the last sentence she just heard with her furry ears.

"…" Patrick to Kili's shock remained quiet. Patrick's face remained calm, cool, and collected. There was an awkward silence in the air.

"Kili," Patrick said calmly breaking the silence. "could you do me a favor and get a soda for Forrest and keep him company while he's waiting?"

"…" Kili stayed quiet and went into the fridge to grab a drink for Forrest and left the kitchen with her ears down.

Patrick and Nikki were left alone in the kitchen in silence. Nikki was obviously feeling agitated as he was restless in the chair he was sitting in. Patrick calmly got a chair and sat right across from his son. He looked straight into Nikki's blazing ruby eyes filled with angry emotions.

"Who the hell gave you permission to act like a whining child and insult your new brother?" Patrick asked angrily but still remained calm.

"Brother? You've gotta be kidding me?" Nikki snarled. "He's a freak."

"You are gonna listen to me now, and you are gonna shut your mouth while I am talking."

"I'm not-"

"Can it Nikki." Patrick said firmly interrupting his son.

Nikki was just about to talk again, but one look in his fathers eyes caused him to instantly stop talking.

"That's better." Said Patrick. "Now listen up, because I'm only going to say this once. Forrest, under no circumstances whatsoever, is dumb, idiotic, a piece of shit, etc. Forrest is a normal living breathing being like the rest of the over 600 Pokemon in this world. That's over 600 races. How come one extra is considered an abomination? You should know better."

"…" Nikki remained quiet obviously trying to suppress his anger and shout at his father.

"Brian, that Ursaring who visited our home, came to us in desperation requesting Forrest to live here. Brian brought him here because Forrest's parents are dead and he has gone through hell and back so many times he had to move to escape that hellish nightmare of a town where he originally lived. His status as a human as given him much unwanted attention. That attention has created such a negative impact on Forrest it caused him change into the complete opposite of what he truly was. Brian's greatest wish was to give Forrest a new beginning. Brian wanted Forrest to have a home where he could live his life. He wanted Forrest to be raised by those who can protect him and help him grow into a fine young man. Most importantly,… Brian wanted to see Forrest smile again."

"…" Nikki was silent. His anger started to settle down.

"Brian would take care of Forrest if he was able to. He was willing to go far as to quitting his job in the military as a marine just to raise Forrest like his own child."

"… Why didn't he quit?" Nikki asked softly.

"... He did that for two reasons." Patrick began. "The first reason, was because he wanted Forrest to grow up in a loving home filled with a loving husband and wife who had many kids. He wanted to give Forrest the chance to experience what it's like to live in a house surrounded by family members who will love him for who he is as a living being and not treat him like a foreign outcast. And for the second reason…"

Nikki was confused why his father stopped talking mid sentence. He watched Patrick reach into his back pocket and take out a folded piece of paper.

"The second reason involves Brian's hectic schedule as a marine. Brian realized his dream of being a marine would get in the way of raising Forrest. His schedule would be way too busy to raise a child. So he made the tough decision to do the right thing and quit so he could raise Forrest. Forrest is the son of our close friends River and Amy from our childhood. That reason alone was enough for him to quit his dream. However, right when he was about to quit for good and raise Forrest, he received this letter."

Nikki reached across the table and took the letter Patrick handed to him. Nikki unfolded the letter and started reading.

"…"

As Nikki read the letter, his eyes slowly grew wider, and wider with shock. By the time he finished the letter, his mouth slightly dropped in shock and looked at his father with wide eyes.

"Forrest does not know the truth behind Brian's absence. He has too much on his plate to deal with any more unnecessary stress."

Nikki placed the letter on the table as he was having trouble comprehending exactly what was just told to him. Patrick took the letter and put it back in his pocket.

"Well I do believe we've wasted enough time here. High time we made our way to the living room and watched our movie now."

"…" Nikki was still silent.

"Nikki," Patrick began. "I'm gonna ask you a very important question. I want you to really think about your answer."

"What is it?"

"… What would you do if you one day woke up in Forrest's shoes? You all of sudden became human, you were being treated like shit from nearly everyone who saw you, you had major trust issues, and most important of all,… you had no parents because they died? How would you react if all of that happened to you?"

"…" Nikki was absolutely quiet. Nothing came to his mind. It was just one big blank canvas.

"I am going to head into the living. You are more than welcome to join us in watching the movie. It is completely up to you. I am not gonna force you to do something that you absolutely do not want to be part of."

Patrick got up from his seat and left the kitchen leaving Nikki all to himself in an awkward silence. The silence lasted for several long minutes.

"I'm still not entirely convinced he should stay here dad." Nikki said to himself. "Something about Forrest has been bothering me. His scent is not sitting right with me. I can catch a vague smell of a nasty odor coming from himself."

Nikki slowly got up and quietly made his way to the living room where he heard sounds from a movie just beginning. He made sure to be in a spot where no one could see him. His father was sitting alone on a couch with his eyes staring at the screen while occasionally glancing at Forrest making sure he was doing good. Forrest was sitting on a separate couch with lifeless eyes not really paying attention to the movie despite staring at it. He received a soft drink from Kili but he has not taken a single sip from it yet. Kili was sitting right next to Forrest also making occasional glances at him seeing how he's doing.

Nikki remained hidden from sight. He stayed at the door of the living room with his back against the door. He stayed that way for the whole entire movie out of sight from everyone around him.

_**Later that night: 2:17 AM (Forrest's Room) **_

Forrest sat alone in his room on the edge of his bed. The movie ended hours ago and everyone got ready for bed so they could go to sleep. Forrest however was still wide awake. He just sat there on the edge of his bed in silence staring out into space through his window. He did not move even an inch from his location. It seemed as if he was a realistic statue.

"You're up early aren't you?"

Patrick was standing in the doorway to Forrest's bedroom when he said those words with a humor filled tone. He was in his pajamas that were a plain white T-shirt and pair of plaid pajama pants.

"…" Forrest did not respond and stayed quiet. He just kept on gazing his view in the vast empty darkness.

Patrick made his way to the inside of Forrest's room and sat down on the edge of the bed right next to Forrest. Patrick was able to form a nice smile on his face.

"Your room is coming along nicely." Patrick said with a tired voice. "I bet you like it very much don't you?"

"…"

"I bet you like Kili very much don't you?" Patrick said with a sly grin. "You and Kili seem to be hitting it off quite well. *wink wink, nudge nudge?*" said Patrick while making a little joke.

Patrick chuckled to himself after making his little joke.

"…" Forrest remained silent.

"… Well,… It's nearly 3:00 AM now. I believe it's high time we make our ways to bed."

Patrick got up from where he was sitting and walked to the room's doorway.

"You have a big day tomorrow. Tomorrow you get the chance to meet the rest of my kids. They are looking forward to having a new brother in the family."

"…"

"Rest well Forrest. I will see you tomorrow. G'night." Patrick said with a peaceful smile as he closed Forrest's bedroom door.

Sadly, Patrick lost that peaceful smile after he closed the door. He stayed in front of the bedroom door just standing there in silence. He sighed in sadness while he stood there. He felt like time was completely still the whole time. He had no idea how much time has passed since he stayed there.

*click*

After what seemed like an eternity to Patrick, he finally heard the sound of a light switch turning off a light. He heard that clicking sound coming from Forrest's bedroom. He breathed out a quiet sigh of relief when he hard that noise. He looked at the clock on his phone and saw it was nearly 4:00 AM as of now. Patrick was amazed he stayed for that long.

"Sleep well Forrest." Patrick whispered to himself. "Sleep well."

Patrick quietly walked back towards his room making sure he does not wake anyone in the house. When he arrived at Nikki's room, he stopped walking. He didn't hesitate in opening the door and letting himself in. He saw Nikki sleeping in his own bed slowly moving as he was breathing. He had a very peaceful look on his face as he slept.

"How long are you gonna pretend you're sleeping?" Patrick asked sternly. "You can cut the act now. I know you're awake."

Nikki groaned in annoyance as he shifted from under his blankets and sat up while facing his dad. Patrick took the chair from Nikki's desk so he could sit on it. He stared straight in Nikki's eyes.

"So…" Patrick began. "why did you play hide and seek without us during the movie?"

Nikki cringed but was able to hide it since it was still dark in the room.

"I'll give you credit for choosing a very well thought out hiding spot. Next time though, be sure to actually leave the kitchen instead of choosing to stay where I last left you."

"…" This time Nikki was the one who remained quiet.

"I thought after our little talk yesterday you'd realize that Forrest is not the bad guy." Patrick said a little anger like.

"… His smell bothers me." Nikki muttered. Patrick was not pleased with that answer.

"You know you aren't the only one in this household who has got a suspicious smell from him. Your sister and I have noses to. We use it just as well as you do on a regular basis."

"Then why are you choosing to ignore it?" Nikki asked annoyed. "You understand what's going on and you decide to just lay it off? That doesn't make any sense."

"... Kili said something to me while she was getting ready for bed involving Forrest's smell." Patrick said calming down a bit. "She basically said that she's never smelled a human before. She labeled it as strange. She admitted that it was something she was not used to. At first she thought it was because of Forrest hasn't showered in several days." Patrick chuckled a bit after that last sentence. "It then occurred to me. We just are not used to the scent a human possesses. We are so accustomed to the way a Pokemon smells that smelling a human is foreign to our noses. That includes yours Nikki."

"…" Nikki just sighed quietly.

"Look, it's very late. I'm going to get as much shut eye as I can while it is still dark out." Patrick got up from where he was sitting and yawned. "(yawn) When we all wake up in the morning, you are going to give Forrest a chance whether you like it or not. There will be severe consequences if you choose the jackass route. Understand?"

Nikki nodded yes.

"Good, I will see you in the morning. Good night."

Patrick left the room and closed the door behind him. Nikki was left alone while he still was sitting up on his bed. He felt his teeth grinding together in anger.

"Goddammit Dad." Nikki said in anger. "How the hell are you being so ignorant about this? I don't smell a regular scent from Forrest. I smell a fucking god awful smell from him. This isn't normal. I'm going to get to the bottom of this. I'll play your game while I uncover what's really going on. I'll prove that Forrest is not what he seems."

After those last few words, Nikki finally put his head down and slowly fell asleep in peace and quiet ready to take on tomorrow.

* * *

_**Finally the second chapter is complete. It took me a little while to finish. I overall had fun writing this out. Mainly because I am a college student with a lot of work. The good news is that I should get the next chapter up much quicker. I am sure I should be getting at least one more chapter in during the month of May. **_

_**I've been getting a lot of support in this story already in the first chapter. That is truly awesome and helped motivate me to continue writing. I hope you all like this chapter as well. **_

_**Please review and fav **_

_**This is Winterhawk saying thank you for reading. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**CH. 3: Settling in**_

Date: Sunday, Jan 21st

Time: 4:35 PM

Location: North Household/Forrest's bedroom

*knock, knock*

"Well I do believe they have arrived." Patrick said with a grin to Forrest. "The rest of my kids have finally come home. Kili should be getting the door just like I asked her to."

"…" Forrest as always was silent.

"So… you ready to meet the rest of the family?" Patrick asked Forrest. Patrick was feeling a little nervous. He tried his best to hide his nervous emotion. But a small spike in the back of his head was telling him that it was obvious to Forrest.

"I promise you that things will be great between you and my family. You will be treated with the love and respect you deserve. My second daughter is actually the same age as you. She is such an awesome kid. You two will get along great along with the others."

"…"

Patrick than heard numerous voices coming from the front door.

"Well I do believe it is high time I make my way to my kids. They are expecting me." Patrick got up from the side of the bed where he was sitting and prepared to leave. "I shall gather the whole family together in the kitchen. I'm going to inform them of your arrival and the news you will be staying with us for a while. When I am all finished, I shall ask Kili to come get you and bring you to the kitchen. That is where everyone will properly introduce themselves to you. I will be right back."

Before Patrick left the room, he patted Forrest's shoulders with a smile of comfort. He did that as he was walking out of the room. He closed the door behind him when he exited the room. When he closed the door, he took a deep breath.

"Well,… here we go." Patrick whispered softly. "Irony is a bitch sometimes." He chuckled a bit after that last sentence as he covered his eyes with a hand. "I did not think it would really be all that hard to introduce him to my kids. Holy shit was I wrong. Brian was right about Forrest getting much unwanted attention."

Patrick laughed quietly to hide his shame on himself.

"I was a fool thinking it would be easy. Especially after seeing Kili's attitude toward Forrest." Patrick miraculously was able to keep his smile going along with a few chuckles.

"I refuse to give in so easily." Patrick removed his hand from his eyes. "I am not gonna let Nikki get the better of me. Forrest will be accepted by all. That is something I promise 100% to all of you. River, Amy, Brian, you will all see Forrest become a responsible young man. I refuse to turn my back against him."

Patrick finished his sentence and walked to the kitchen. His short walk to the kitchen felt much longer than usual. When he finally got to the kitchen doors, he saw Kili standing against the wall right next to the kitchen doors checking her phone. When Kili saw her father coming up, she turned her phone off and put it in her back pocket.

"How's Forrest?" Kili asked with a bit of worry in her tone.

"He's doing well." Patrick said in response. "Is everyone in the kitchen?"

"Yep. They're waiting for you. Including Nikki. I wasn't sure what to do when they asked what was going on. I just said there's big news."

"Thank you Kili, please wait out here until you receive further instructions."

Patrick then entered the kitchen leaving Kili all to herself. She had a look of worry on her face for a good 20 minutes. They seemed like hours to her in her mind. She tried to use her phone to help pass the time. It unfortunately was not helping Kili a bit. She was more focused about how much time has passed since her dad left and how Forrest was holding up. She wanted to go and visit Forrest and make sure he was doing good. However she just ended up staying put. She kept on fiddling with her hair and scratching her red and white ears. Kili kept on moving and fiddling around like she had ADHD.

Finally, after nearly an hour has gone by, Patrick opened the kitchen door. Kili nearly shot out of the place she was sitting at. She was ready to move.

"Well, I am done over here. Your brothers and sister are all ready to meet Forrest. You can finally go and get him. I apologize for taking so long." Patrick said to Kili.

"What the actual hell is going on in there?" Kili asked slightly frantic. "Why were you so quiet in there?"

"Watch the language Kili." Patrick said sternly but remained calm. "You are too young for swearing."

"Sorry." Kili said with her ears drooped.

"It is all good. I'll let that slide. But answering your question, I had to keep the volume down very low. I'll explain later. More importantly, I need you to go get Forrest. Everyone is expecting him. Please be back quickly."

"Yeah! I'll be right back."

Kili quickly perked back up and quickly made her way towards Forrest's bedroom. She surprisingly did not wait long at all while she was walking.

*knock, knock*

"Hey Forrest, may I come in?" Kili called out. "You ready to meet the rest of the family?"

"…"

Kili did not get a response. She sighed as she just invited herself into Forrest's room. When she entered the room, she found Forrest on the edge of the bed with an iPad in his hands. Kili could tell right away Forrest was staring at something. Forrest's hands were holding each side of the iPad without moving at all. A white light was shining on Forrest's face and that did not change color even in the slightest.

"Hey, Forrest." Kili said trying to be optimistic. "The rest of the family is ready to finally meet you. Ready to get this show on the road and meet some awesome people?"

"…"

Forrest remained where he was for a couple minutes before finally putting away his iPad and getting up from the edge of the bed. He then made his way towards Kili.

"Great, let's go."

Kili grabbed Forrest's hand with her own and lead the way to the kitchen. The trip heading back towards the kitchen this time felt much shorter. Kili unfortunately still felt nervous just as much as her father did. She still made her way to the kitchen without much hesitation. When she got the kitchen doors, Kili stopped walking and knocked on the doors.

*knock, knock,*

"Hey dad, Forrest is here!"

"Bring him in." said Patrick in the kitchen.

Kili opened the doors and held them open for Forrest. Forrest walked inside the kitchen to meet the rest of Patrick's family. Nikki was in the kitchen with everyone.

"Are you the so called Forrest?" said a young male voice. The owner of that voice was a machop who looked 14 years old. A regular machop was muscular and big in size. This machop in front of Forrest however was rather skinny and lanky for a machop. He still had the same shit-eating grin any ordinary machop possesses. There were a pair of glasses in front of his ruby colored eyes. Those ruby colored eyes were staring at Forrest's dull brown and green eyes.

"…"

"Well, it is nice to meet you." The machop walked up to Forrest and offered a hand. The machop had to look up at Forrest's face since he was around 5'7.

"…" Forrest did not accept the handshake and just stood there. The machop was perplexed by this action and retracted the hand while he backed away from Forrest. He scratched his short, slightly spiked, black hair that already had several gray hairs despite is young age.

There was an awkward silence in the air after the machop introduced himself to Forrest. Patrick quickly took control as a result.

"Forrest, that machop is my youngest son who's named Sean. He's a year younger than you. I'm sure you two will get along great." Patrick then pointed over to a female umbreon.

"That lovely lady over there is my second daughter who I told you about last night. Her name is Felicity North. She's the one who's the exact same age as you.

"How do you do?" Felicity asked with a shy smile on her face. Felicity is unique among other umbreons. She is a shiny umbreon which makes her stand out. All of the golden marks an umbreon has on his/her body are a shining sapphire blue on Felicity's body. She also stands out because she is 5'8 which is tall for a girl. Felicity also has a curvy body type. Her dress size looks like it would be around 10. Felicity was not fat but at the same time she wasn't skinny. Her body type is just a bit thicker than most girls.

_**(Author's notes: I apologize for the bad description. I'm not the best at describing a girl's body. Please forgive me. I promise I am not trying to be a dick about these things.) **_

Thick black shoulder length hair with a single sapphire blue strand of hair covered her head and one of her storm gray eyes.

"…"

Forrest did not look at Felicity's eyes at all. Felicity ended up drooping her ears back in embarrassment.

"And my name is Gavin North. I am the eldest child out of the bunch." A very tall and thin Beartic spoke up with his own shit-eating grin before Patrick could even say another word. This beartic was massively tall standing at 6'4. He was standing three inches taller than his own father. He still had the same thin body type as his own father which is what he inherited from him. Gavin walked right up to Forrest and grabbed Forrest's limp hand with his own white furry hands and shook it. His bear claws surprisingly did not hurt or give him any kind of injury. His black eyes had loads of optimism and positive energy to them. Gavin has white fur but underneath that smile of his were three spikes of blue fur that travel from the bottom of his mouth and end almost touching his collar bone.

"Yep, that is my eldest child Gavin. He has already graduated from high school a year ago. He is currently in his first year of college." Gavin gave off a proud look while Patrick was talking. When Gavin sat down next to his father, Patrick put a hand on Gavin's head and ruffled with his son's short spiky white hair. "You will listen to him most of the time whenever I'm out of the house for work or anything else. He is a very nice and energetic kid."

"…" Forrest gave off his usual silence.

"Gavin, Felicity, Sean, this is Forrest. Due to certain complications, Forrest has been entrusted to me to take care of. The duration of his stay is unknown at the moment. But he is at least going to stay here while attending high school. I want you all to treat him as if he was related to you by blood. Does everyone understand?"

Felicity, Gavin, and Sean all nodded at the same time.

"Good. Felicity!"

"Yeah?" Felicity said in response.

"You and Forrest are going to be in the same grade. So most likely you two will have some classes together. It is your responsibility to show Forrest around the school and help him feel at home. You feeling up to it?"

"Um… Yeah, I can do that." Felicity said hesitatingly.

"Good. Forrest is going to start school during the second semester. That is to start on February 5th. Does that sound good Forrest?"

"…"

"Well speaking of school, does anyone have any homework that needs to be done? I suggest anyone who has homework finish that up right away. I would like you all to get to know Forrest better, but I think that should wait until all homework is finished. There is still plenty of time to get to know Forrest in the future."

Everyone gave off their own version of a response as pokemon began to leave the kitchen. Even Forrest left the kitchen to do his own thing. The only ones who remained in the room were Patrick and Gavin. They both sat in silence waiting for the rest of the family to be gone.

"So, humans truly do exist." Gavin said surprised.

"Fascinating isn't it?" Patrick said with a small grin. "I was amazed by this myself."

"You said he's River and Amy's son?"

"Yep, that is correct Gavin. That is correct." Patrick had a sad smile on his face form when he said that. "I am still trying to accept their deaths. It is unbelievable."

"…" Gavin was hesitating to say something when Patrick finished talking. Patrick quickly took notice.

"What's on your mind?" Patrick asked.

"It's nothing." Said Gavin as he got out of his seat and to the fridge. "It's really nothing."

"…" This time Patrick was the one who was silent. As Gavin got a soda out of the fridge for himself, Patrick ended up chuckling a tiny bit with a relaxed smile.

"You know Gavin, you can be honest and tell me that Forrest makes you feel awkward."

"… I know. I am a bit of a jackass for thinking that. Sorry."

"Don't be." Patrick than got up from his seat and stood in front of his taller son. He placed his hands on his shoulder and looked straight into Gavin's eyes. "Truthfully, I was uneasy about the whole mess in the beginning. My first few encounters with Forrest have not been the greatest. I felt an uncomfortable knot in my belly when I gazed into his eyes for the first time. I know you and your siblings all had the same exact experience. It affected you all in different ways."

"…" Gavin stayed quiet. He was solely focused on listening to his dad.

"You are a very good kid. You and your siblings are all very good kids. Which is why I want you to do something very important for me."

"Anything." Gavin said on instinct.

"You, Nikki, Felicity, Sean, and Kili must all treat Forrest like he is your brother. Forrest deserves a home with a loving family. His status as a human has given him much negative attention. Brian has told me many rough patches Forrest has been part of. Those must be put to a stop. Will you help me in this new chapter of our lives?"

"… I will." Gavin said determined.

_**Time skip: 7:12 PM **_

Forrest stared at his iPad while he sat on his bed. Forrest was continuously staring at a certain image on the screen that he kept to himself. He did not move from the spot in the silence.

*knock, knock*

Forrest sluggishly looked up from his iPad and stared at the door that someone knocked on outside of the room.

"…" Forrest did not say a word and he did not move a muscle.

"Hey, Forrest, are you in there?"

Felicity's voice could be heard through the door. She was feeling very nervous and was not sure what to say.

"May I come in?" Felicity asked in a slightly deep female voice.

"…" Forrest did not speak a word. He just stared at the door while holding his iPad in his hands.

"Well,… I was wondering if you wanted to go and eat out at a restaurant tonight. It's paying for the meal."

"…"

"I was hoping of taking you to one of my favorite pizza places tonight. The food they serve is delicious. I especially love the cinnamon pizza they serve for desert."

"…"

Felicity started to feel awkward standing in front of Forrest's room and regretted asking Forrest about the invite for dinner.

"Well,… you don't have to come with me. It was just an idea. If you wanna come with me, please meet me in the living room. I will most likely leave in about twenty minutes.

"…" Forrest remained silent like always.

Felicity quickly left Forrest's bedroom in embarrassment. Her ears were pushed back and she had a slight red tint on her cheeks. She kept on speed walking towards the living room and did not stop until she arrived at a couch. She quickly sat down at a random couch and buried her slightly red face in her hands. She could feel her flustered heart beating rapidly as she sat there for several minutes.

"What the hell was that?" said a male voice.

Felicity looked up from her hands to see Nikki giving her a disapproving look in his eyes. Felicity did not like that look in Nikki's eyes

"That was me helping Forrest feel more accepted in our family. What's it to you?" Felicity said a little fiercely.

"He's rude and disrespectful. He obviously does not give a shit about us. Have you seen those eyes of his?"

"…" Felicity just ignored Nikki and looked away.

"Why are you trying to get friendly with that human?"

"His name is Forrest Jackass!" Felicity nearly shouted in anger.

"Why are you still trying be friendly with him? What is it about him that is appealing to you?"

"…" Felicity still ignored Nikki. Nikki then all of a sudden started to have a face of disgust.

"… Felicty,… don't tell me that you think that the human is attractive do you?"

Felicity immediately felt rage and became flustered about what Nikki just said. But she still held her ground and ignored Nikki.

"Felicty, I know what you are thinking. Don't you dare even think about the idea of sleeping with-"

"I'M NOT A WHORE YOU BASTARD!"

Felicity quickly slammed her hands in front of her mouth after she yelled. She even turned a deep shade of red this time. Nikki nearly jumped at the sudden outburst. Both of them were in the living room in silence expecting someone to come into the living room and ask what is going on.

Miraculously no one came into the living room. Felicity gave out a sigh of relief and spoke in a much quieter voice. She nearly brought her voice volume to a whisper.

"I am already in a loving relationship. We've been together for nearly a year and a half. There is no way I would fucking ruin that unless there was a good reason. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Well excuse me for hurting your feelings." Nikki said in a mocking tone. "I had no idea you would want to stay with your current boyfriend."

Felicity was beginning to feel pissed. If she was in a Saturday morning cartoon, most likely steam would come blowing out of ears like a steam train.

All of a sudden, Felicity's ears twitched when she heard a slight creak from behind. Curiosity got the better of her and she looked behind her. She walked a few steps and found Forrest sitting on a shoebox in front of the front door staring out into space. Felicity was slightly surprised Forrest actually came out of his room. Nikki was majorly shocked about this when he came up behind Felicity and saw Forrest with shoes on and ready to go.

Even though Felicity was surprised about this, she actually felt a small smile form on her face.

"Hey glad you decided to come. I guarantee you will love the pizza restaurant. Their pepperoni and sausage pizza is delicious. Just give me a second to get my shoes on."

While Felicity wasted no time in putting her shoes on, Nikki was absolutely dumbfounded of what just happen. He had trouble speaking a single word. When Felicity was all ready to go, she opened the front door and beckoned Forrest to go through the door first.

"I am ready to go when you are Forrest." Felicity still had a small face on her face from when she first arrived.

"…" Forrest did not say a single word as he got up and slowly walked out of the door. Forrest still had the blank stare and empty look in his eyes as he walked out. Felicity immediately followed Forrest out the door. Before she closed the door, Felicity flipped off Nikki with both middle fingers with a cocky grin. She left Nikki standing there who was till shocked of the recent events.

_**Time skip: Arriving at the pizza restaurant **_

When Felicity and Forrest first arrived at the restaurant, a nice warm aroma came shooting towards their nostrils.

"Mmmmmm… I just love the smell of this place. I always get a nice warm and cozy feeling whenever I come in here. This is one of the main reasons why I come in here so much. Don't you just love the smell Forrest?"

Forrest came through the front doors right after Felicity. Forrest had the hood of his fleece and denim jacket up and covering his entire head. Hardly anyone could see his human face.

"I know you'll love the food here. Let's go and get a nice window seat."

As Forrest and Felicity walked through the restaurant, many tables could be seen in the large restaurant. About half of those tables were actually filled. So things weren't too busy this evening. The pair were easily able to get a table with a clear street view outside of the restaurant.

"Nice, we got my favorite seat. Why don't you wait here while I go order our pizza? What kind of toppings would you like?"

"…" Forrest did not say a word.

Well how about I get us just one pepperoni pizza for us to share? We'll just go basic. I'll be right back."

Forrest sat down on the chair in front of him as Felicity went to the front counter and ordered a large pepperoni pizza. Felicity was able to quickly get the pizza without waiting at all. The pizza was already hot and ready to be served. She paid for the food and got a couple glasses of water for the both of them. When she came back to Forrest, Forrest was still in his seat from when Felicity left.

"Hey there, I'm back with food and drinks. I hope water is fine."

"…"

Felicity placed the pizza and glasses of water on the table in front of her. She immediately sat down afterword. Felicity quickly took a piece of pizza and chomped a good solid bite into it.

"Damn that is delicious." Felicity said happily. "Doesn't it look good Forrest?"

"…"

An awkward silence hung over the air immediately after Forrest stayed quiet and didn't answer Felicity's question. Felicity slowly ate her pizza in awkward silence. Forrest did not eat a single bite. Even when Felicity grabbed her second slice.

"How are you feeling Forrest?" Felicity asked finally breaking the awkward silence. "The pizza will get cold."

"…"

"Hey Forrest,…" Felicity started to feel nervous. She tried to cover her uneasy feeling in her stomach. "How do you like my family so far?"

"…" Forrest did not respond. Felicity's uneasiness just got worse.

"Well,… Gavin seems to really like you. He's the one who suggested I should take you out for a nice hot meal. I must admit, I was really afraid of asking."

"…"

"Was I that obvious?" Felicity asked while turning a tint of red. "I'm so sorry. I just wanted to help you feel welcome in our family. I'm sorry if I made you mad."

"…"

Felicity sheepishly grabbed her third slice of pizza. She began to feel worried that Forrest was not eating anything yet. She grabbed a fourth piece and handed it to Forrest.

"Do you want any? Have as much as you like." Felicity tried her best to hide her shy feeling. "I don't want all of this pizza to myself."

"…"

Forrest slowly raised his right hand and took the pizza slice nearly shocking Felicity. Forrest brought the tip of the pizza to his mouth with Felicity watching in anticipation. Forrest took a small bite out of the pizza and Felicity started to feel giddy as a result.

"It's awesome isn't it?" Felicity asked happily. Forrest took another small bite of the pizza as a result. "See, I told you you'd love it!"

Felicity was feeling very giddy with excitement right now. She happily ate her third pizza with Forrest. When Felicity finished her third piece, she stood up from her chair.

"I've gotta use the ladies room really fast. I promise I won't be too long. Enjoy your food."

Felicity walked away with a giddy smile on her face as she walked away from the table.

Forrest was left along quietly eating his pizza. He sat there in silence for a minute or two. When he finally finished his first slice, a tall male charizard walked up to Forrest with a perpetual scowl on his face. This charizard was slightly muscular and had cold blue eyes staring at Forrest.

"Hey, bitch! What do you think you're doing?" The charizard asked in a gruff voice.

"…" Forrest was silent to the question asked to him and continued to stare into space. This just irritated the charizard.

"Hey! I just asked you a question. What the hell do you think you are doing? You know that Felicity has a boyfriend. So whatever you are doing, I suggest you just go home and fuck yourself. Felicity will not fall for your sweet talk."

"…" When Forrest once again did not respond to the charizard, the charizard quickly became aggressive. He took both hands and grabbed Forrest by the collar of his jacket and lifted him off of the ground. The charizard stood tall at 6'1 so he had no trouble lifting Forrest off of the ground since Forrest was 5'11.

"I ain't playing around punk. You've got 10 seconds before I shove my foot so far up your ass that you'll puke out your insides and make you eat them up again."

The charizard's fists all of a sudden slowly became engulfed in flames while still holding onto Forrest.

"Nice Jacket punk. It would be a shame if someone were to turn it to dust."

"…"

Forrest still remained silent much to the charizard's shock. But he still kept an evil grin painted onto his face. He quickly blazed his hands into an inferno just to burn the jacket completely off. Unfortunately, to the charizard and much to his surprise, the jacket Forrest was currently wearing did not catch on fire. Not even the tiniest burn was visible.

"This is new. Usually your clothes would be ashes long ago." The charizard then took a good look at Forrest's hooded face. "… What do you really look like brat? I wanna get a good look at your face. But first, we are taking this outside."

The Charizard grabbed Forrest by the collar of his shirt and dragged him outside of the restaurant to the behind of the building and slammed him against the brick wall. He placed his entire left forearm against Forrest's chest to hold him against the wall and used his free right hand to grab Forrest's hood.

"Now then, what exactly do you look like underneath there?"

The charizard's right hand quickly burst into flames and reached for the hood to reveal Forrest's face.

*BAM!*

Much to the shock of the charizard, Forrest reacted much faster and grabbed the charizard's wrist with a deathlock.

"What the-"

Before the Charizard could finish, Forrest's gloved hand quickly erupted in its own flames. Not only that, but Forrest's flames erupted into a deep crimson rather than the traditional color of flames.

The sudden surprise caught the charizard off guard and allowed Forrest to free himself from is captor. This also allowed Forrest to knee the charizard right in the gut. The sudden blow knocked the wind out of the charizard and he fell to his knees. When the charizard fell to his knees and clutched his stomach while coughing violently, Forrest quickly jogged off.

"Hey! Get your ass back over here you piece of shit!" the charizard said while still in pain. Forrest just ignored the charizard and continued to jog away from the charizard.

"Fine, go ahead and run to your asshole parents. I bet your abomination of parents are bitch ass mother fuckers just like yourself."

Forrest abruptly stopped from running away from the charizard. The charizard quickly grinned evil like when he saw Forrest stopped walking. He got up from the ground and continued to taunt Forrest.

"I'm sorry, did I say abomination? I meant to say your parents are dickheads. Yep that's right, your parents are dickheads of the worst. I bet when your parents had you, they knew you were an absolute idiot with mental problems."

Forrest completely turned around and faced the Charizard who had an evil grin on his face.

"…" Forrest still remained silent. He just stared at the charizard.

"What's wrong needle dick?" The charizard asked. "Cat got your tounge? Lost for words needle dick?"

"…" Forrest remained quiet and charged his way towards the charizard with a fist ready to strike at any second. The charizard just chuckled.

"Oh please."

When Forrest finally striked his fist with high speed, the charizard dodged the punch without breaking a sweat and grabbed Forrest's shirt collar and threw him in the air against some metal garbage cans.

*Clang, Bam*

Forrest's body was nearly covered in empty garbage cans and metal lids. One lid even landed on his head and covered his face.

"Listen up you bitch. You picked the wrong charizard to mess with. When you pick a fight with big bad Bruce, you will be guaranteed to at least be bitten up to an inch of your life at minimum. That is the penalty when you pick a fight with myself."

The charizard named Bruce walked over to the pile of garbage cans on top of Forrest with a slight cackle.

"How does it feel to lose to me needle dick?"

*POW*

Forrest erupted from the metal trash cans which made Bruce shielded his face with his arms since a metal lid was flying towards his face. When the lid hit Bruce's arms and focused his eyes at Forrest, Bruce's eyes were once again open wide as dinner plates when he finally got to see Forrest's human face. Forrest's different colored eyes were glaring with hatred at Bruce's eyes that caused Bruce to be frozen in his tracks.

"Who… the fuck… are you? What… are you you needle dick?"

"… My name," Forrest began with a growl. He then quickly grabbed Bruce by his own shirt collar and gave Bruce a nasty headbutt. Bruce quickly backed away as a result as he covered his head with his hands in pain.

"is FORREST GIOVANI!"

Forrest then punched Bruce right in the gut and before Bruce fell to the ground, Forrest grabbed Bruce and slammed his back against the wall and held him there. Forrest glared with hatred at Bruce as he then yelled,

"YOUR ASS IS MINE!"

* * *

_**And that my friends, concludes the third chapter. This turned out to be a longer chapter than I thought. I was just having so much fun writing this out I was not paying attention to how much I was putting on. **_

_**I feel pretty confident about this chapter. I have a really good feeling you will like this one :D. **_

_**This is the winter hawk saying thank you so much for reading my story. The support is greatly appreciate. **_

_**Please Review. **_

_**Seeya next time :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**CH. 4: **_

Date: Sunday Jan 21st

Time: 7:57 PM

Location: Burn Town pizzeria/ women's restroom

Felicity was washing her hands with a giddy smile on her face. When Forrest finally ate some of the pizza given to him, she felt so happy. She felt a connection being made between them.

"This turned out to be a great day." Felicity said happily to herself. "Forrest seems to be enjoying himself. I just hope I can become a good friend him."

Felicity then rinsed her face after she finished that last sentence.

"Well, I guess I shouldn't keep Forrest waiting too much longer. I've been in here long enough." Felicity left the ladies room while humming a happy tune since she was feeling very good right now. When she arrived at her table, she was surprised to see that Forrest was gone. She had a confused look on her face.

"That's stange. Where did he go?" Felicity sat down with a confused expression. "He most likely went into the bathroom himself. In that case he shouldn't be gone too much longer."

Felicity relaxed a little after talking. She decided not to eat any more food until Forrest came back to the table. She waited for over 15 minutes for Forrest's return. She started to become worried.

"Damn, what is Forrest doing? Guys do not take this long just to use the bathroom. What in the world is going?"

Felicity only had to wait another 5 minutes before a female Combusken came charging straight towards Felcicty.

"FELICITY!" The combusken yelled loudly without warning making Felicity jump from the sudden outburst.

"What the hell Lauren?" Felicity said in response to the outburst. "Don't freak me out like that!"

"Shut up and listen!" The combusken named Lauren shouted while panting. "My brother (pant) Bruce (pant) is unconscious behind the building."

"What?" Felicity said in shock. "Here and now?" Lauren quickly nodded. "What the hell are we doing here? Take me to him right now."

Felicity quickly shot out of her seat and sprinted right behind Lauren to the scene of the crime. They ran out of the building and made a break for the back of the building. Felicity had a shadow ball in the palm of her hand ready to strike. When they finally arrived behind the building, they found the knocked out charizard laying on the ground on his front side. Lauren gasped as she put her hands in front of her mouth. Both of the girls ran towards the charizard who is Lauren's older brother named Bruce.

"Bruce! Are you alright?" Lauren shouted with tears threatening to drip down her face. Both of the girls picked up Bruce and carried him together. Bruce's face was bloody, bruised, and burned. His right eye was swollen from a black eye.

"Who could've done this?" Felicity asked in shock. "Bruce is a big dude with incredible fire power even for a charizard. This was not done by any ordinary pokemon."

"F…" Both Felicity and Lauren stopped walking when Bruce came around and muttered some words.

"Who beat you up Bruce?" Lauren said with malice. "I promise you that pokemon will pay."

"F… G.."

"F G? What kind of idiotic name is that?" Lauren asked with confusion.

"Wait a second Lauren, he's not finished." Felicity said completely focused on Bruce struggling to say a name.

"F-F-F…"

"Yeah?" Lauren said completely focused on hearing the name.

"G-G…" Bruce immediately passed out once again with his head going limp.

"Dammit. I didn't get to hear the bastard's full name. All I know is F and G. That makes no sense. Mark my word though, I am gonna find the shit and make him regret his actions.

"…" Felicity was not saying a word as a response to Lauren who was shouting on and on about the culprit and how that pokemon will pay. Lauren kept on shouting in rage until they arrived at a car. Lauren finally calmed down.

"Hey Felicity. Thank you so much for helping me get Bruce to my car safe and sound. You know how much I love this guy." Lauren said happily. "I know he was very heavy to carry around. Sorry for the trouble."

"No, no," Felicity said with a small smile. "It was no trouble at all. I was more than happy to help. I just want you two to get home safely."

"Okay, I will see you again at school tomorrow." Lauren said happily. "Would you like a ride home? It's awfully dark out."

"I'm a dark type remember?" Felicity said with a chuckle. "I'm at my strongest during the night. I have the advantage over most."

"Okay, seeya later.

Lauren then got in the driver's seat of the car and started up the car to drive off through the town leaving Felicity all alone. In the restaurant she and Forrest were eating at.

"…"

Felicity stood in front of the restaurant in silence. The friendly smile she had seconds ago disappeaered. Before she did anything, she went inside of the restaurant and put the leftover pizza into a small box. She then walked all the way home in silence. When she arrived at her house, the first thing she saw was an open garage door with the light on and Sean inside working on something that looked like electrical engineering. He had a work area all to himself in the garage is what it looked like. When Sean saw Felicity coming up to the house, he stopped what he was doing and talked to Felicity.

"Hey! There you are. Where were you? Forrest came home a while ago without you. Dad was-"

"Where's Forrest?" Felicity asked in a low voice.

"Dad got really worried when Forrest came home alone."

"I said where's Forrest?" Felicity asked raising her voice this time.

"Hey earth to Felicity! Aren't you listening? I'm surprised dad isn't having a fit right now. I'm trying to warn you about what's going on recently."

Felicity this time slammed her pizza box on the counter in front of her and quickly ran up to Sean and grabbed him by the shirt collar and held him up in the air by a couple inches. Sean quickly turned pale.

"Maybe I didn't make myself clear." Felicity then got a shadow claw ready to attack Sean with. Sean turned white as a ghost. "Where the hell is Forrest?" Even though Felicity's ghost attacks don't have much effect on fighting type, Sean still knew better than to test Felicity's patience.

"H-h-he's i-in his r-r-room." Sean said with fear in his cracking voice. Felicity dropped Sean right away.

"That's better. Now if you'll excuse me." Felicity wasted no time in walking through the garage door and into the house. She walked into the kitchen at one point and her dad was there on his laptop sitting in front of the counter. Patrick jumped in shock when Felicity came charging through while slamming the door open. Patrick nearly fell out of his seat from surprise.

"Good lord!" Patrick said in shock. "Felicity don't scare me like that. You nearly gave me a heart attack. Holy crap."

Felicity did not say anything back and just walked right past Patrick. When Felicity walked out of the kitchen, Patrick closed his laptop and followed Felicity. He quickly followed her to the living room and said,

"Hey, how come Forrest came home without you? Where the hell were you? I sent you a couple text messages and I even called you. Why didn't you answer?" Patrick asked Felicity.

Felicity just ignored her dad and walked straight into Forrest's room on the second floor. When Felicity arrived at Forrest's room, she immediately slammed the door open and found Forrest without his hood on organizing his room. Felicity without warning revved up a shadow ball and rammed it right into Forrest's stomach. Felicity ended up knocking the wind out of Forrest and knocking him off of his feet.

"You're dead Forrest." Felicity said growling in anger. She prepared another ball and was about to slam it on Forrest's body once again.

"HEY! That's enough of that!"

Patrick put Felicity into a full nelson and stopped her from attacking Forrest yet again. Felicity was moving violently trying to break free of her father's grip.

"Let me go dammit!" Felicity growled. "He deserves this. Let me go right now!"

"No! You are coming with me right now and explain to me why you think it's okay to lash out at someone like that. Your ass is coming with me young lady!"

Patrick who still had Felicity in the full nelson dragged her from Forrest's room into his own room which is the master bedroom. Felicity was putting up a violent fight and majorly struggled to be released her father's grip. Despite Felicity giving it everything she could to be released, Patrick did not show the slightest sign of struggle.

Patrick used his foot to shut his own bedroom door and released Felicity from her hold. Felicity immediately attempted to get out of the room when she was free. Patrick who had different plans, wrapped her arms around Felicity's waist and carried her to his bed and set her down on her back and held her down on her back.

"I said let go with me Dad. I must give Forrest what's coming to him. He betrayed my trust."

"NO!" Patrick said yelling this time. "Calm down right now and tell me what the hell is going on. You aren't leaving this room till you tell me what's going on through that head of yours. After that, you are going to march straight to Forrest and apologize to him personally like you mean it. Understand?"

Patrick gave Felicity a look straight into her eyes that almost made Felicity turn pale white despite having black fur.

"…Okay." Felicity said scared stiff. She quickly stopped struggling and Patrick released her daughter from his hold. Patrick sat down in the chair that was in front of a desk and sat there while Felicity remained on the bed.

"Okay," Patrick began calmly. "First things first, what in the world is going on? What did Forrest do to you? What do you mean by "he betrayed your trust"?"

"…" Felicity was having trouble bringing her words out. She was hesitating to speak.

"Felicity?..." Patrick immediately could feel the change of atmosphere. When he saw Felicity break down a couple tears, He immediately got out of his chair and gave his daughter a warm hug.

"Hey, it's okay. You can tell me what's making you so sad. I'm here to help your beautiful smile shine brightly. You know how I am when you or your siblings are in despair. There's no need to worry."

Felicity was trying hard not to show any more sadness to her father but she was failing easily. More tears came down her face. She buried her face into her father's chest and grabbed Patrick's shirt and cried softly into his chest.

"There now. It's okay. I'm here for you." Patrick said with a warm smile.

"…" Felicity just cried softly for several more minutes. When she finally calmed down, Patrick gently released the hug and looked at Felicity's red eyes with his hands on her shoulders.

"Alright, now I want you to tell me what's going on. What happened between you and Forrest during dinner? Can you tell me that?"

Felicity wiped her eyes and took a deep breath before answering.

"While we were eating dinner, I went to the restroom at one point. When I came back to the table, Forrest was gone. While I was wondering where Forrest wandered off to, Lauren came up to me in a frantic. She was out of breath and scared to death. She said that her older brother Bruce was beaten up behind the restaurant."

"The charizard who calls himself 'Big Bad Bruce?'" Patrick said trying to hold back a stifled laugh.

"That's the one. It's a silly name to be honest." Felicity said with a light laugh of her own. She then went back to telling her story.

"Anyway, when I found Bruce, his body was covered in bruises and burns." Patrick's eyebrows were raised when he heard the word 'burns'

"Bruce receiving burns? He's a fire type. A charizard for crying loud. Charizards eat that stuff up. That's hard to believe."

"I thought so to. But I am telling the truth. I saw legit burns on Bruce. They were real." Felicity said started to feel angry. "When I was helping Lauren carry Bruce into her car, Bruce briefly regain consciousness and attempted to mutter the one who attacked him. He said the letters F and G. Those are Forrest's initials. This is no mere coincidence that Forrest's disappearance from the table and Bruce getting beaten up behind the same restaurant we were eating at happened at the same time. Hearing those initials FG from Bruce just proves that Forrest is the culprit."

"…" Patrick listened to Felicity's story while deep in thought. He was pondering the situation surprisingly quite stoic. This just irritated Felicity.

"Why are you so calm? One of my friends just got beaten up from a stranger who's living under the same roof as us. Does this not surprise you?"

"… No, something about your story and accusation bugs me a bit. Something isn't adding up."

"What are you talking about?" Felicity asked still irritated.

"Calm down." Patrick said firmly. "Here are the problems I encountered. One, all you heard were the initials FG. Numerous people have those initials. You've got Florence Gertrude, Felicia Graham, Frank Gaylord, Fedor Gustavo, and even your own boyfriend Finn Garnett. Your boyfriend even has those same exact initials."

"Are you saying my boyfriend did this?" Felicity asked in disbelief. "You are unbelievable."

"I'm not accusing anyone. Let me finish." Patrick said in response. "I'm just saying there's more that meets the eye. Hearing the initials of someone gives you a very broad selection of people. FG is more common than you think. Those names I listed off just now, all of those names are real pokemon who attend your high school. Nikki is close friends with Fedor Gustavo. Those names are only a select few in this entire town who have the initials FG. So we can't immediately accuse Forrest of something if we don't have hard evidence."

"… You make a good point." Felicity said begrudgingly.

"Here's my second problem. We have absolutely no idea what his type is. Can you say for certain that Forrest is a fire type? Can anyone including myself in this entire house say for sure Forrest is Fire?"

"You said yourself that Forrest's parents are arcanines. When two pokemon of the exact same type have a child, that child will always inherit his or her parent's abilities. Two jolteons will raise an electric type, two gengars will raise a ghost type, two arcanines will raise a fire type." Felicity said proudly.

"Oh my god, Felicity actually does her homework. We need to celebrate. Where's the confetti." Patrick said jokingly.

"…" Felicity was not amused.

"Well in all seriousness you are right. Two pokemon of the exact same type will always have a biological son or daughter who will inherit the parent's power no matter what. You are also right that Forrest's parents are arcanines. You are unfortunately missing one crucial detail."

"What are you talking about?"

"… Forrest's mother is an arcanine who's an ice type. I just told you earlier today Forrest's mother Amy is an arcanine who has blue fur and has ice powers."

"I…" Felicity was about to rebuttal the argument, but sudden realization came in. She quickly remembered seeing a picture of Forrest's mother and she had soft blue fur.

"Finally starting to get it I see." Patrick said with a friendly chuckle. "There is a 50-50 chance of Forrest only inheriting his mother's ice powers. I highly doubt that anyone with ice powers could take down Bruce's insane fire power."

"…" As much as Felicity wanted to argue and protest, her father brought up some very good points.

"Of course there is also the chance Forrest will have both Fire and Ice. Brian even told me himself when he first arrived that Forrest has both fire and Ice abilities. The problem there is that whenever I walk past Forrest, I am getting zero hints of aura from his presence. We absols are supposed to have a small amount of psychic abilities even though we are dark type. I am getting nothing from Forrest at all. That perplexes me. I have a hard time believing Brian that Forrest is both fire and ice types. That is something unheard of. There is still a possibility of it being true, but the chances are very slim."

"… What do we do then?" Felicity asked sadly who was now acting calm. "I refuse to let this go. I still believe Forrest is responsible. Can't we just call Brian? Wouldn't that just make everything so much easier?"

"… Well I do have an idea of how to possibly get the answer out of him. It's just a theory though." Patrick said slightly unsure. Felicity's ears perked at those words with full attention. "I'm not promising the results will be in your benefit. These results have a good chance that they will prove Forrest's innocence. "

"What are you suggesting?" Felicity asked eagerly.

"… The plan was to put Forrest through multiple tests to see how he reacts." Patrick began. "This will reveal some of Forrest's hidden talents."

"What's the plan?" Felicity asked eagerly once again.

_**Forrest's Bedroom**_

"Hey Forrest, you still in here?" Patrick asked as he walked inside of Forrest's bedroom through the open doorway.

Forrest was sitting on the side of his bed clutching his stomach still trying to recover from his recent assault from Felicity's shadow ball in the gut.

"How are you feeling?" Patrick asked concerned. "I am so sorry about Felicity's behavior. She was completely rude you. It was uncalled for. I just got done with giving Felicity a good scolding for being rude with you. She is going to personally apologize to you once I'm done here."

"…" Forrest did not say a single word. He did not even look straight into Patrick's eyes. He just stared at the wall in front of him.

"… Hey Forrest, do you mind if you come outside with me for a bit? I want to talk to you for just a few minutes. I promise it won't last long. Are you able to stand?"

"…" Forrest let go of his stomach and slowly got up from where he was sitting and walked out of his bedroom. Patrick followed Forrest who was surprisingly healing quickly to the shadow ball in the stomach.

Patrick turned on the porch light as he and Forrest walked outside to the backyard on the deck. Out on a table on the deck outside, there was a bucket filled with water, a couple pieces of paper, and some mini hot sauce packets.

Patrick closed the door behind him and he walked over to the stuff. He was having difficulty finding the right words to use once he faced Forrest.

"… Alright,… First off, I'm not pointing fingers with what I am about to say. I have a strong suspicion this is not going to be true." Patrick started to feel more relaxed after starting to speak. "Felicity told me you got into a rumble with her friend Bruce behind the restaurant you two ate at recently when she was not looking. She claims that there were burn marks on Bruce's body and He muttered the initials FG which are your initials. Since your parents are arcanines, you most likely have fire abilities. But since your mother has ice abilities for some strange reason, there's a chance you have inherited only your mother's ice powers. Which means there is a chance you don't have anything to do with Bruce's sudden attacks."

"…" Forrest did not say a single word.

"Since no one in this entire house hold knows a single thing about your abilities, I can't deny the fact there is a chance you were involved in this mess. Especially since you disappearing behind Felicity's back and Bruce being beat up happened at the exact same time. However, something does not add up to me."

"…"

"So in order to get a better idea of what happened earlier, I went ahead and set up three tests to show me more about you and know exactly what your abilities are. Yes, I know it would much easier to just simply ask you to show me your powers instead of going through all of this trouble. These tests I am about to conduct on you will prevent you from hiding anything. If I just ask you to show me your powers, you could just show only one power and hide the other from me. These tests are here to prevent that."

"…"

"Yes, I also know It will be even easier to simply call Brian and ask him. Unfortnatly, Brian is unable to contact with people unless it is by mail at the moment. Exchanging letters will take way too much time just to ask one question.

"So basically, I am forced to compromise in this situation. I have to be really nit picky here. When you have a father and uncle who were both police officers for nearly 40 years, their paranoia and weird quirks rubs off on you." Patrick ended the last sentence with a smirk.

"…"

"This will not take long. I am sure 20 minutes at the most will go by."

Patrick first picked up the bucket of water and set it on a chair.

"First things first. I want you to put our entire hand in this bucket of water. Will you do that for me?"

"…" Forrest rolled his sleeve and inserted his hand in the bucket of water. He left it in there for several seconds before taking it out.

Patrick then inserted his own hand into the bucket of water after Forrest took his own hand out. When Patrick took his hand out, he studied his hand for a few seconds and then picked up the paper with his other dry hand.

"Okay, for the next step, I just want you to fold this piece of paper hamburger style four times and put it inbetween your palms and squeeze as hard as you can."

Forrest did as he was told and while he squeezed he piece of paper, Patrick kept on staring at Forrest's hands.

"Okay Forrest that's enough. You can stop."

Patrick took the folded paper and insterted it into is pocket. He then took one hot sauce packet and ripped it open.

"Now there is just one last thing I want you to do." Patrick began. "It is the last one, I promise. All I want you to do is put a couple drops of hot sauce on your toungue."

"…"

Forrest stared at the open hot sauce packet in his hand with a blank expression. After some seconds went by, Forrest once again did as he was told.

*cough, cough, cough*

Forrest immediately dropped the packet of hot sauce and covered his mouth with both hands as he coughed.

Patrick pointed to a glass of water on the table next to him and Forrest quickly gunned for it. He did not hesitate to chug the whole thing down. As soon as he finished he glass of water, Forrest calmed down which showed he felt much better.

"Sorry about that." Patrick said to Forrest. "That was most likely hotter than what I was going for. My bad."

Forrest just wiped his mouth.

"Alright Forrest, you can go back inside. You are all good here." Patrick said with a smile. "Thank you for coming out here to help me."

Forrest slowly walked back inside the house and closed the door behind him.

When Forrest went back inside, Patrick took the folded piece of paper out of his pocket and turned around.

"Okay Felicity, you can come out now. I know you're there."

Felicity came out of her hiding spot which was simply standing against the wall on the right side of the house.

"Sometimes I think you forget I am a dark type pokemon just like you." Patrick said with a chuckle.

"…" Felicity had a look in her eyes that signified she was no mood to exchange jokes. Patrick quickly got the message.

"… He rigged the tests." Felicity said with anger. "There's no way he is an ice type."

"Felicity, I know you do not want to accept it, but I don't think Forrest was the one who beat up Bruce." Patrick unfolded the paper he had in his hand. "If Forrest was a fire type, this paper would've evaporated into smoke and ashes the moment this paper came into contact with Forrest's palms." Patrick then pointed at the bucket filled with water.

"That bucket of almost steaming hot water got changed to icy cold water in mere seconds by simply putting one single hand in there. To prove it even more that Forrest is an Ice type, Forrest couldn't even handle a couple drops of hot sauce with almost the least amount of scoville units available in stores. Those three simple tests that are used to prove his type all showed he's an ice type. You saw all of this with your own eyes. It is hard to believe I know."

Felicity hung her head down.

"Now, I want you to go straight to Forrest and apologize for your rude behavior. That is an order."

"… Okay." Felicity in a low voice.

Felicity slowly walked in the house to apologize to Forrest.

Patrick picked up everything that was outside and walked around the house to the garage on the other side of his home.

"… I think it is best I write Brian a letter just to be sure." Patrick said to himself. "Nothing wrong with being too careful. Plus it will help Felicity sleep better."

* * *

**And that is the end of chapter 4 after much time has passed! **

**I am very sorry for the long wait. I forgot to mention that Summer time is the time I am the most busy when it comes to work. I did not mean to disappear without a word. **

**I am truly sorry for that. I feel really bad. It has been four months since I last updated and that is a long time. Thank you all so much for waiting patiently. I promise that I will update more often for at least the next 8-9 months. Believe it or not, since I am back I college, I now have much more time on my hands. **

**I am going to try and keep a consistant schedule going. I am going to try and update this story at least once or twice a month. That is my goal for the entire duration of this story. **

**Thank you all so much for the support, it is greatly appreciated. Especially since you all waited so patiently. **

**Please Fav and review this story **

**This is the winter hawk saying thank you so much reading. The support is greatly appreciated. I hope the long wait was worth it.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**CH. 5 Secrets**_

Date: Tuesday Jan 30th

Time: 1:54 PM

Location: Golurk High School (vice- principal's office)

"Okay, so according to what I see Mr. Giovanni," began the vice principal of Golurk high school. "You were born in a small town called seethance until you moved here just almost two weeks ago, Patrick North recently became your legal guardian just a little over a week ago, you are human, and you also…"

The vice-principal who was a female swellow in her late sixties scrunched her eyebrows in confusion when she came to the last part of Forrest's files.

"… You never began high school yet?" the swellow asked confused. "You're starting a little late don't you think? You're 15 years of age correct? You are the age of a freshman. You should've gone to high school right after you graduated middle school. The second semester of the school year is coming up. What in the world took so long?"

"…" Forrest was silent.

"That is classified information for now Shannon." Patrick said to the swellow. "Sorry."

"… No problem." Shannon said calmly to Patrick as she set the file down. She then looked at Forrest.

"Unfortunately, since you are starting so late, you are going to have to attend summer school at least once if you wish to graduate. It's just school rules."

"I do not think Forrest will mind too much." Patrick said to Shannon. "I have no doubt Forrest will succeed in school."

"I look forward to your first day here Forrest." Shannon said with a smile. "If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask myself, other staff members, and of course your fellow classmates. They all will be of help to you."

"…" Forrest remained quiet.

"Once the school day has ended, I will give you a quick tour of the campus. It's best to get you acquainted with the area and introduce you to some of the teachers."

"Do you mind if I tag along?" Patrick asked. "I would love to help out as well."

"Sure… I guess that's okay." Said Shannon. Patrick could tell Shannon was a little hesitant in her answer.

"Sounds like a good plan." Patrick said with a smile.

Shannon put all of her files away and got up from her desk.

"While we wait for the school day to end, do you mind waiting outside my office Forrest? You'll only be out there 20-30 minutes at the most. I just need to talk privately with Patrick about a few things."

"…"

"It is alright Forrest. Go on ahead. We will be out there soon." Patrick said to Forrest while giving him a couple pats on the back. Forrest did as he was told and left the office. He closed the door behind him when he left.

"Would you like some coffee?" Shannon asked after Forrest left the room. "I've got a fresh pot available."

"Sure, that sounds nice." Said Patrick.

Shannon walked over to the right side of her office and poured coffee into two cups. She took one cup for herself and gave the other cup to Patrick. She then sat back down in her desk.

"I can't believe that humans actually exist." Shannon said in disbelief. "I always thought it was a myth. I'm sorry I just had to get that off my chest."

"It is alright." Patrick said with a chuckle. "I could not believe it either. I find Forrest being a human fascinating."

"Please, tell me who Forrest's biological parents are. I must know the answer."

"…" Patrick started to feel heavy emotions wash over him when that question was asked. He knew that specific question was going to be asked, he just was not prepared for the emotions he would soon feel.

"River Giovanni and Amy Rodgers are Forrest's biological parents."

Shannon, who took a drink of coffee when Patrick answered the question almost spit her coffee back out from shock.

"River and Amy are Forrest's parents? Are you serious? That can't be possible."

"I kid you not. This is the real truth. I do not have legitimate proof Forrest is their son, but I do have river and Amy's wedding photo to show you they got married right after high school."

Patrick did not hesitate to take out the wedding photo from a coat pocket from the inside. Shannon took the photo and put on a pair of glasses to get a better view of the wedding photo. Shannon could not help but smile.

"They look so happy together. I guess miracles really can happen after all."

"…" Patrick sat in silence with a smile on his face when he saw Shannon smile herself. Shannon then gave the wedding photo back to Patrick.

"Where are River and Amy? Why is Forrest under your care?"

"… River and Amy passed away not too long ago. Brian woods came to my home and he begged me to adopt Forrest. I am not sure what in the world happened to them. Even Brian did not know how River and Amy died."

"…" Shannon was once again shocked by Patrick's story. She was speechless. "Oh my god. I am so sorry. You lost some good friends."

"Yeah… I lost some really close family members. It has been rough for Forrest."

"…" Shannon was lost for words. She felt so bad for Patrick and Forrest. She wanted to help them and give out as much support she could give them. Something quickly came to mind a few seconds later.

"Patrick, I think it's time I finally told you the truth." Patrick quickly noticed Shannon's change of tone. Shannon quickly started to reveal a serious look on her face.

"You don't know the truth of what happened to them after graduation. That part is obvious. Not even Brian knows. I'm amazed River and Amy worked up the courage to even explain their situation to me. Why they didn't tell you or Brian is a mystery."

"… What do you know?" Patrick asked with an intense stare. "Why did you wait 20 years to finally tell me this information? What happened to my best friends?"

"…" Shannon beckoned Patrick to lean in closer. Patrick did what he was told.

"What I'm going to tell you must never leave this room? Do you understand? You cannot tell anyone. You must promise me you will not tell anyone. This includes other staff members, students, their parents, or anyone. " Shannon asked in a low voice almost to the point of it being a whisper. The look in her eyes showed she was not playing around.

"I understand I promise not to tell a soul. Now tell me what is going on. I demand to know the answer." Patrick said with his own low voice. He was on the edge of seat waiting for the answer.

"… What really happened was,"

*Briiiiiing!*

Shannon and Patrick both looked up and saw the clock hit 2:20 PM. The bell signified the end of the school day for all of the students in the school. The school was quickly filled with numerous voices from students eager to go home.

"Damn, that scared me." Shannon said after the school bell stopped ringing. "I wasn't expecting that to ring so soon."

"I was not either." Patrick said in response. He leaned forward after he spoke. "Now back to business. How about you tell me what is going on in that head of yours?"

"…" Shannon was deep in thought. She had to think hard for s second to determine what the best course of action is.

"… I believe it is best we wait before we speak of this again. Now is too risky to speak a single word."

"… Why must I wait to know what happened to my best friends? I have waited 20 years to finally even hear a word from them. Then the first thing I hear about them is they died recently. I thought I would never get to learn the truth about their disappearance." Patrick was slightly raising his voice in anger. "Shannon, you are my last hope now. I demand you tell me the truth right now? What happened to River and Amy? What the hell happened to my best friends?"

"…" Shannon sighed deeply after an uncomfortable silence.

"When the right time comes, I will tell you." Shannon said with regret. She very much wanted to tell Patrick the truth right now. "The only thing I can say for now is if word gets out Forrest is the son of River and Amy, chaos will spread like wildfire in this school and with many of the town's residents."

Patrick's eyes widened.

"Is it really that bad?" Patrick asked in disbelief.

"… Unfortunately yes." Shannon got up to her full height of 5'5 and walked towards the office door after she finished talking. "We mustn't keep Forrest waiting. We've been in this office long enough."

"… Alright." Patrick said reluctantly. He got up from his seat and walked towards the door. "I will trust you to tell me the truth at the right time. I am going to hold you to it. I also promise not to tell anyone who Forrest's parents are." Shannon breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you Patrick. I promise everything will make sense in the near future."

"…" Patrick was quiet.

The both of them walked out of Shannon's office and found Forrest with a hood up sitting in a chair near the entrance to Shannon's office.

"I apologize for the wait." Shannon said to Forrest with a comforting smile. "You ready for your tour of Golurk high school?"

"…" Forrest remained silent but this time he got up from his seat to show he got the message.

"Excellent. Patrick shall be accompanying us. I hope that is alright?"

"…"

"Golurk is a very nice school. The staff here are all very helpful. If you have any questions, do not be afraid to ask them. I can tell you will make some great friends here as well. I promise you will love it here."

**Felicity **

"When are Forrest and Dad gonna be done here? It's been almost an hour since school ended." Said Felicity after she checked the time on her phone. She was forced to stick around at the high school and wait for Forrest and Patrick to be done with Forrest's registration to the school. Felicity is currently sitting in the commons area. All Felicity has been doing while she was waiting was doing her homework. She recently finished it all and now she had nothing to do.

"Dammit Nikki, if you didn't have plans today I could've just gotten a ride from you. You suck." Felicity said in a frustrated tone. "They can't be too much longer right?"

"What are you doing here?" said a male voice.

Felicity looked to her right to see her boyfriend Finn Garnett approaching her. Finn is a tall, slim, slightly well-built Furfrou with short spiky white hair, green eyes, and long white ears that touch his shoulders. Finn stood at a good 5'10 height which was not much taller than Felicity's height. Finn was secretly grateful he is slightly taller by at least a few inches. Finn's age was 16 years of age. Just one year older than Felicicty.

Felicity smiled when she saw Finn close by. She got up from her seat and gave Finn a big hug. Finn felt Felicity hanging off of him.

"Where have you been all my life?" Felicity asked relieved and happy. She was happy to see someone finally will keep her company.

"Have you been waiting long?" Finn asked. Felicity nodded with her face still on Finn's chest.

Felicity the raised her head and gave Finn a quick kiss on the lips. Finn returned the kiss right away.

"I missed you." Felicity said happily.

"I missed you to." Finn said back with just as much happiness.

The two let each other go and sat down together.

"So is Bruce doing much better? I haven't talked to him at all today." Felicity said to Finn.

"Oh yeah he's doing much better." Finn said with a smile. "He was awfully quiet today though. It was strange."

"Really? That's unlike him. He's usually the loudest out of all of us." Felicity said shocked.

"I know right? Even the teachers were shocked by the change of Bruce's personality."

"That is crazy."

"…" Finn was choosing his words carefully on what he was going to ask next. Felicity easily took notice of Finn's hesitance. "Is Bruce still upset about the beat down a week ago?"

"He seems to be taking it pretty hard. He won't even look me in the eyes whenever I say hi to him. It's been over a week. He needs to grow some balls and accept the defeat like a man." Felicity said venting.

"… True, he really should toughen up. But I think it's best we give Bruce his space. Give him as much time as he needs to recover. Don't be so hard on the guy."

"You're right." Felicity said regretting her earlier words. "I'm sure he'll be back in action very soon."

"Agreed. So you have any news on about who the perpetrator is? Any clues involving Bruce's attacker? Anything helps. I really wanna help my friend out."

"…" Felicity was silent.

"C'mon you gotta give me something." Finn asked eagerly. "Anything. Even the tiniest clue helps. You and Lauren were the ones who found Bruce unconscious."

"… Well to be completely honest, there is one thing that you should know about."

"Yes?" Finn asked leaning closer.

"…" Felicity leaned in closer and said almost in a whisper, "I think I have a good idea who attacked Bruce." Finn's eyes went wide.

"Who? Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

"… This is not absolute. This is merely an educated guess after going over the facts thrown at me."

"Who is it?" Finn asked for the second time.

"His name is Forrest Giovanni. He is unlike anyone I have ever seen before."

"How so?" Finn asked confused.

Felicity was just about to answer the question, but she looked up and saw Patrick and Forrest with his hood up walking towards them.

"…I'll text you the rest of the information as soon as I get home. My dad is coming this way."

"…Okay." Finn said disappointed. Felicity heard a nearly silent dammit escape his lips.

"I'm really sorry." Felicity said sadly. "I promise you'll hear the news soon. Now is not the good time."

Finn gave Felicity a goodbye kiss and smile. "I'll hold you up to it"

"Bye." Felicity said with her own smile. She then quickly made her way towards Patrick and Forrest.

"Hey, you ready to go? Sorry for taking so long." Patrick said to Felicity.

"Yep, I'm ready to go home. About damn time." Felicity said with a sly grin. Patrick just merely laughed.

"Alright, Let us go. Forrest is done and all ready to start school here very soon."

The three of them walked to the school parking lot.

"So how is Finn doing?" Patrick asked Felicity. "It has been a while since I have seen him around."

"He's doing well. He kept me company for a bit while I was waiting for you two."

"That is good to hear. He is a nice kid."

"Yep." Felicity said with a smile.

"…" Forrest just walked alongside Felicity and Forrest.

The rest of the trip to the car was silent. Ever since Bruce got beaten up behind the pizza restaurant last week, Felicity did not speak much to Forrest. Patrick had tried numerous times to get the two to engage in a conversation but it was all in vain. Felicity says little to no words to Forrest. Patrick was sad to see they were not getting along. Fortunately he kept on trying to help them out as best as he could.

When the three finally got in Patrick's car, Patrick broke the silence.

"So you ready to start high school Forrest?"

"…" Forrest remained silent.

"… Golurk high school has many great clubs and activities to choose from. Track, chess club, soccer, and that is to name a few. Felicity you should show Forrest the many school activities to choose from."

"… okay." Felicity said in a stoic tone.

Patrick wanted to keep on trying to get the two to get along, but he knew it was best to not step over any boundaries. He still had a smile on his face confident things would work out in the end. He had no doubt in his mind about that.

*bzzzt*

Felicity's phone vibrated in her pocket on the way home. Felicity was staring off into space when her phone went off. Felicity took her phone out to see to texted her.

_**Finn: **__Who was that hooded figure you and your pops walked with? _

Felicity then realized Finn has never seen Forrest yet. She never once mentioned a thing about Forrest's existence rather than the name she mentioned not long ago. Felicity quickly sent a message back.

_**Felicity: **__Please do not freak out about what I'm about to say. But that is Forrest Giovanni. _

_**Finn: **__What? 0.0 Why is that bastard with you? _

_**Felicity: **__It's a long story. I forgot to mention that Forrest is now living under the same roof as me. I'll explain later_

_**Finn: **__Alright, if you say so. If Forrest gives you any trouble, I promise that pokemon will regret even looking at you. _

_**Felicity: **__Look who's being my big strong man ;) I feel special _

_**Finn: **__LOL _

_**Felicity: **__Look Finn, there is one thing you should know about Forrest. This is going back to what I said about him being unlike anything I've ever seen before. _

_**Finn: **__What? _

_**Felicity: **__Forrest Giovanni is no pokemon. He is a human being walking among us in our world._

"Who are you texting?" Patrick asked with curiosity. Felicity looked up from her phone to see they were at home. She did not realize Patrick pulled into their driveway. She was very absorbed into her phone which does not happen too often.

"I'm texting Lauren. She was saying what's up." Felicity said lying to her dad.

"That is cool. Tell her I said hi for me."

"I will." Felicity said back. Her phone then immediately vibrated after she finished talking. She was nervous about seeing Finn's response and slowly viewed the message.

_**Finn: **__Wow, you were right about him being unlike anything you've ever seen before. This is some bizarre news to hear_

* * *

**Well the fifth chapter is finally complete. It is a little shorter than usual and nothing too big happens. I hope this chapter was still enjoyable to read nonetheless. The next chapter will definitely have more excitement. This chapter was just here to help set everything up for future chapters. I have big plans for the next chapter so be ready for that. **

**Thank you all so much for reading my story. The support is greatly appreciated. **

**Please fav and review this story. I am always open to feedback. **

**This is the Winterhawk saying thank you all so much for reading. **


End file.
